Dad Doesn't Like You
by kamahalanne
Summary: This is all about Maka and Soul's break up because of Maka's dad, Spirit Albarn/Death Scythe. He doesn't like Soul for his daughter. What will happen? Answers: Read this.


_**Dad Doesn't Like You **__by G.R.A.B._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own the characters and the anime Soul Eater.**_

_Here's another fanfic of mine about Soul Eater. I read that Death Scythe or Spirit Albarn, Maka's father, dislikes Soul, so I made up with an idea of why don't I create a fanfic about that? haha. So, here it is. _

_**Special thanks to **_**angeldescendant**_**for influencing me at making fanfics.**_

_Hope you'll enjoy! Reviews and comments are much appreciated._

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

This happened when Death Scythe found out about Maka and Soul's relationship. He found out that they are not only fighting partners but also lovers. He dislikes Soul very much resulting to Maka's rejection of him and repeated fights of the lovers about this issue.

* * *

The bell rang and the classes ended.

'Hey, are you okay Soul?' asked Maka holding his hand as he rushed out of the room.

Soul just smiled as he looked at his girlfriend's emerald eyes.

'Hey, I know something's wrong with you. What happened?'

'I'm okay, don't worry.' answered Soul still holding her hand.

'Are you sure? You're acting strange lately.'

'I'm okay.' smiled Soul, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Maka stared at him.

They arrived at their apartment. Soul shut himself to his room leaving Maka at the living room.

'Is he _really _okay?' asked Maka to herself.

Upon entering his room, Soul went straight to the shower with his clothes on.

'_What the hell am I doing?_ She's starting to worry. Should I tell her about that? I don't want to start a fight again. '

He planted his palms on the wall and let the water wash away that feeling. After a while, he came out of his room and immediately searches for her.

He found her girlfriend lying at her bed while staring at the ceiling.

'Maka…' he called.

'Yes?' replied Maka.

'I-I want to tell you something.'

Maka stared at him and sat at her bed.

'Are you _really _okay? Your voice sounds off.'

He nodded.

'I met your Dad at school.'

'_Are you talking about the same topic we had fought last week?_' asked Maka with a low voice.

'Yeah.'

'We fought about that so many times.'

'I know, but I think we should stop this. I'm sure your father will be happy.'

'You want to _break up_ with me?' said Maka with a frown face.

…

'Hey, you're not the Soul I knew… _just because Dad said that you're giving up already?_' said Maka as she placed her hand on his right cheek.

'But--'

'Shhh. No buts.' said she placing her finger on his lips.

Soul looked at her.

'Do you love me?' asked Maka in a loving voice.

'Yeah. I love you so much.'

'That's it! You love me and I love you. Everything's okay, don't worry. Forget about what father said, okay?'

'How can I do--' he was about to ask another question not until a pair of soft lips touched his.

They kissed.

'Now, if you insist on discussing that stupid thing to me again, _I won't talk to you anymore_.'

'I-I understand.'

Maka smiled.

'Okay class, Mr. Death Scythe will be the one to teach you about Arachnophobia and Chain Resonance this morning. I have a mission to accomplish.' said Mr. Franken Stein.

Soul held Maka's hand tight.

'Don't worry okay?'

He nodded.

'We will have an exercise about Chain Resonance. Proceed to your groupings and start. Maka and Soul, come here.' commanded Death Scythe.

'What do you want Dad?'

'You'll not participate on this activity.'

'But why?!' Maka said.

'I don't want him.' said her Dad pointing his finger at Soul.

'But Dad, he's my fighting partner! You can't change that!'

'_More_ than a fighting partner daughter…'

'Shut the hell up Dad!' said Maka as she grabbed Soul's hand to leave the room.

'Where are you going?'

'To hell.' shouted Maka mischievously.

'We'll never be okay until you break up with him. Remember that!'

'I don't care!' yelled Maka.

Their feet brought them to a cliff where the whole city is seen.

'I'm getting mad at him. Damn it!' said Maka.

'You and you Dad are having a fight because of me.'

'Don't worry. I'll get this fixed… someday.'

'He doesn't like me Maka. I think we should really end this.' said Soul looking at her eyes.

'Soul! I don't… I _don't_ understand you.' said Maka leaving a soulful look.

Maka left.

'_Ending our relationship will solve everything Maka. I'm sorry.'_ said Soul to himself.

On the other hand, Maka rushed into her room and lie down to her bed… crying.

'Why… Why is he like that?' thought Maka.

She locked herself at her room since she arrived. Soul is already home but doesn't want to check her out. Finally, Maka came out of her room to have a drink and found Soul waiting for her at the living room.

'Did you cry?' asked Soul because he can see her teary eyes.

'It's _none_ of your business.'

'I'm just concern. I'm sorry about what happened.'

…

Her door slummed shut.

Soul kept on knocking at the door but she didn't answer, so she left her alone.

That night, about 11pm, Soul heard the main door creaked. He checked it out and found out that Maka went outside. He decided to follow her.

Maka stopped at an old playground where she used to play back then.

'Why are you following me?' asked Maka.

'I just want you to be safe.'

'I want to be alone.'

'But Maka!'

'I said I want to be alone! Can't you understand? You're such a bitch!' shouted Maka.

What Maka did made Soul angry.

'_Why are you like that?!_' exclaimed Soul as he pulled Maka to face him.

'Please Soul… Leave me alone.' said Maka at a low voice.

'No. I want to clear things out. Why are you like that?'

'I'm not okay. I'm not feeling good and I have so many problems. So please, leave me alone.'

'If you keep on acting like that…'

'What?!'

'I _want _to break up with you.' said Soul.

Maka didn't show any emotion on her face. Her face is blank.

'Okay, no problem.' answered Maka.

'Is that it? Is it okay with you?'

'Yeah, coz that's what _you wanted_ for a long time.'

'Maka…'

'Now, you had wanted you wanted so please, leave me alone.'

'Maka, are you sure you want to do this?'

'I'll give everything you wanted.'

Soul faked a smile and left. He can't believe that Maka will let go of him that easy, but somehow, he's relieved because now that they broke up… _everything will be okay_.

'_Goodbye Maka, I wish your life will be happier without me.' _

Meanwhile, Maka sat on a swing. Memories of her childhood linger on her mind. She's thinking if she'll sacrifice her father just to make her relationship with Soul. Suddenly, she remembered what happened a while ago!

'We already broke up?!' she was so shocked.

After saying those words, tears started to flow from her eyes. She was so shocked of what she did, but she knows that she can't take it all back… she's regretting it.

She hurried home hoping to see him but he failed. She found out that all of his things are gone… he left!

She felt lighting shrill down her spine. She felt like her heart was torn into pieces. She's hurt.

The next day, she woke up… she felt like it's just a normal day and nothing happened. She knew that she can't do anything about what happened.

She just… _gave up. _She didn't go to school until Mr. Stein started to teach again. She acted like everything's okay and she's not feeling any pain inside her.

'Are you okay Maka?' asked Black Star.

'Yup! Everything's okay.' said Maka with a big smile.

'_I'm glad you're okay Maka.' _thought Soul.

That day, she made herself happy… she made herself felt like it's her last time smiling.

_The last day of her life at Death City with her best friends._

* * *

After that day, she packed up her things and left. She left all the bad memories and carried only the unforgettable memories with her that once made her life so happy.

'_I'm sorry Dad and I love you Soul… Forgive me.'_

* * *

_**The End**_

_**Read and Review!**_


End file.
